


The Secret Paladin

by HannahdaHuman



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? what??, Best Friends, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hawaii, Minor Character(s), Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Space Exploration, The Silver Lion, Unintentional Kidnapping, Voltron, alternative universe, non-binary Pidge, the most labor intensive thing I'm making, there are some OCs for the sake of the plot line, this is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahdaHuman/pseuds/HannahdaHuman
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION





	

UNDER CONSTRUCTION  
The first chapter is coming soon!  
...........  
.  
............  
.  
..............  
.  
................  
.  
..................


End file.
